The Story of Charles Hale, Humble Trainer and Brilliant Gym Leader
by NightSky489
Summary: One day I decided to make up a gym leader and create his biography. It uses real pokemon locations and also a fake region. The read is a little over 10 minutes.


Charles Hale was born the second son of a family who lived out in Snowpoint city in Sinnoh. Besides his first born brother, Charles was the only one out of 5 brothers to have an early passion for pokemon. Because his father left the family early on, as a kid he performed much manual labor and worked hard to support his poor family in a cold, unforgiving city, that was only formed because of the gym ran by Candice. The city was a testament to challengers who made it to Snowpoint, but an even bigger testament to those who lived there. Charles worked out in an icy field tending to piloswine day in and day out, and early on learned much about the piloswine and how pokemon functioned in general. When Charles Hale wasn't laboring with livestock he enjoyed long walks. He frequented the ruins north of the city where he drew much of his inspiration from. Charles was a thinker. During his alone time he found himself meditating in the ruins, reflecting on life and events that occurred around him. He loved the gym and looked up to his idol Candice. She was strongest pokemon trainer in the isolated town. Once in a while he would be given the privilege of visiting the gym and meeting the incredible trainers that trained there.

Years later in his teenage years a piloswine had a liter of swinubs. He took a shining to a particular one. There was one swinub that was tougher and smarter than the rest, and he gave it special attention and care. He helped it blossom into a powerful pokemon, and watched as it took charge of the other piloswine even though it was still a swinub. His mother saw this and wanted Charles to sell the pokemon for extra money, due to it being uniquely strong. He refused and as a huge argument broke out, he fled his house with the swinub and refused to go home. During this time Charles spent several weeks finding shelter in the ruins, a place where hardly anyone went.

After much reflection, he decided he was through with his old life of being a farmer and decided to become a competitive pokemon trainer. With his prized swinub and closest friend, he sought the ice pokemon gym in the city to begin professionally training. After much consideration, the gym denied him training there claiming he was just a farm boy and had no potential being a trainer. Charles Hale was enraged and started vigorously self training by fighting wild pokemon with his swinub out by lake acuity. After a month or so of training, he met with a life threatening accident. while walking on a frozen lake acuity, he fell into the water through a crack in the ice. While he was drowning in the freezing water, a sealeo swimming by saw the man struggling for his life trapped under the ice. The sealeo grabbed Charles and bashed through the ice bringing him safely to shore. He owed his life to the sealeo, and it decided to join his cause to become a professional trainer.

After a few more months of training Charles Hale bashed the gym doors open and demanded acceptance into the gym. To much reluctance, he was accepted into the gym. Even though he had done a lot of training by himself, this was a very high leveled gym and he was treated extremely harshly. He was made fun of, getting the nickname farmer's boy, and having to train much more than the others there. When challengers came to the gym from all over the world, he was never given the chance to fight them, or even see the exotic, powerful pokemon that some of them brought.

Charles spent 3 years at the gym religiously training and earning his right at the gym. After some time his nickname became farmer Hale, eventually just being known as Hale. During his training, his swinub evolved into a piloswine, and despite only being there for a few years, grew in power, experience, and wisdom much quicker than anyone else there. The high trainer that had initially denied him felt guilty for first denying such a determined man. The two became friends, and as everyone called him, Hale grew to be 3rd under Candice herself, and he was given right to battle anyone that challenged the gym.

Eventually after 5 long years of learning, and eventually teaching other young trainers, Hale was recommended by the few above him in the gym to tour Sinnoh and collect all the gym badges, and broaden his horizons and wisdom. At 24, with a recommendation letter from Candice herself, praising Hale's determination and loyalty, he set off to leave Snowpoint, without even saying a word to his mother, the only person he held a grudge against.

Hale spent the next few years touring sinnoh, easily defeating trainers and collecting gym badges. The rigorous training and harsh weather conditions Hale went through made him tough and his piloswine and now walrein even tougher. He met pokemon he had only seen come through the gym doors, and the massive variety of pokemon he met awed him. Despite being impressed, he couldn't find any other pokemon that had strength or determination like his two. That went the same with the amateur trainers that battled him.

Soon after Hale had received all 8 gym badges of Sinnoh, he even traveled back to fight the new gym leader of Snowpoint, one who replaced Candice. The people who remembered Hale talked about how it hadn't been the same without him, it wasn't as lively and passionate as when he'd be there. After defeating the new, less powerful gym leader in Snowpoint, Hale promised to be back after he was done touring to help run the gym. With all 8 badges, Hale was given clearance to challenge the elite four and even the champion. Hale spent the next few years living in Sunyshore city. He got an apartment there, and got a job at a frozen fish department, where within a few weeks became the manager. Everyday after 3 pm, Hale ferried walrein up route 223 where he would train 8 hours a day at victory road preparing for the elite four. There in victory road he met many other powerful trainers with a fire in their heart like his, and spent time training with them.

His favorite spot to train was at the highest point of victory road, where he could find the strongest wild pokemon to fight against. Eventually, he came across a sneasel to fight. After beating it, he found the same one at the same spot waiting for him. He fainted it again, and day after day found the same sneasel waiting for him, wanting desperately to beat his piloswine and walrein. after this act went on for a few weeks he became friends with the sneasel and offered it to join his team. It refused, only wanting to join him after proving it could beat his pokemon. Hale grew to greatly respect this pokemon and several months of fighting it, the sneasel did not return. He waited a while for it every day, but after several days gave up looking and considered the sneasel gone. But the next day there stood no sneseal, but a weavile ready to challenge him again. After a fierce and long battle, the weavile, which use to be a weak sneasel, knocked out piloswine. Hale was so impressed at the determination and ethic of his unofficial pokemon, he implored the weavile to join him, which it finally agreed to do.

After 2 hard years of training at victory road, and at age 30, Hale felt that he was at the peak of his performance and ready to challenge the elite four. At the gates of the eerie citadel, Hale felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He knew that this was going to be the greatest challenge of his life. He spent the next several hours putting his beloved pokemon through pain and suffering travelling through the ranks of the elite four. Everyday he coached his pokemon, telling them they would have to give it every inch of their life to succeed, and they were willing to go through it because they loved him. He made it passed the first of the elite, and defeated the second as well, but was cut down on the third of the elite four. Never had Hale seen such power come from pokemon.

After being defeated at the top of his game, Hale took the title of defeating two of the elite four, and retired, returning to his hometown at Snowpoint. After losing and coping with a lot of depression, Hale finally made peace with all his grudges and went to return and apologize to his mother. But to a horrible and tragic fate, Hale returned to Snowpoint to find his mother had passed away while he was gone, and the local gym had been run down to almost being retired. This caused Hale to enter a spiring array of depression, regret, and guilt. He spent the next year isolating himself deep within Snowpoint's ruins up north, where he spent time training, meditating and reflecting. Without the support of his pokemon, Hale might've attempted suicide. During his time in the temple, his piloswine finally evolved to mamoswine. Watching the piloswine he knew for almost his whole life evolve gave him a new look on life and new meaning. He felt that even though he was defeated, he still had purpose and could grow.

Hale decided to leave Snowpoint as he felt there was nothing there left for him. Instead of trying to challenge the elite four again, he took a different route. He entered an advanced gym leader school and started to study being a gym leader. He was more than qualified to enter, and began shadowing other gym leaders in Sinnoh. After 4 years of intense studying and testing, he passed his official gym leader exam with flying colors. Hale was given certificates of being a qualified gym leader, and during his studying the gym in Snowpoint closed down. In need of a new gym, the elite four met with several trainers who recently passed the gym leader exam to interview. Despite being the highest in the class of gym leader graduates, the committee favored another trainer to take the torch of being an official gym leader.

Hale decided to stay in Jubilife city, where the school he studied at was. He had fallen in love with the people and the city there. He had tremendous support and respect from the citizens who lived there, and everyone agreed it was Hale who should've been given a gym. After much consideration and pressure from everyone, Hale decided to open an unofficial ice type gym in a massive freezer that resided deep in basement of a supermarket in Jubilife. Despite the freezer being crowded with huge crates full of frozen foods, Hale felt at home due to the really low temperatures, and made the most of it. trainers almost immediately applied to train with him in this huge freezer, which he gladly accepted everyone of them. He created his unofficial badge he called the "fridge" badge that was a slightly opened crate with frozen food hanging out.

At 35, Charles Hale (or Hale as he was only known by) created a thriving, unofficial ice gym hidden in the basement of a supermarket. Even though it was only by word of mouth, hundreds of trainers came through to challenge. Everyone treated it like it was a real gym and the people who were strong enough to beat Hale were honored to receive the fridge badge. Hale worked hard all day every day training his members of his gym, and taking on challenges of trainers that came through. His unofficial gym became the pride of Jubilife city, and all the citizens were proud to have such a vibrant and caring gym leader. After several years of managing and growing his gym, he received a letter from the Sanjo region to become an official ice type gym leader. The committee in Sanjo had heard great things of Hale's accomplishments and desperately wanted him to serve in the far off region.

Hale decided to accept the request. He appointed one of his closest pupils to continue to run the unofficial ice gym, and he headed out to Sanjo. When he got there he met with the committee. Hale asked where he was supposed to be set up to make a gym, and even though they had never met him, they had tremendous respect for him and said he could start out anywhere. Hale did not know the geography of Sanjo at all and after touring the region and defeating the current gym leaders, he moved to Mt Spira, a mountain in the far off north western area. It was uninhabited by people but thought it was the ideal place to create an ice type gym. His badge was called the temple badge, a light blue badge in the shape of a temple. After working hard to build up his gym in some old ruins on the mountain, people quickly came to inspect the new gym. Hale wasn't known at all in the area but quickly proved himself to be a person to give respect to. He was tough, but caring at the same time and a great person to be around. The gym had a very mystic feel to it. He felt very much like he was living in his childhood city. It was snowy, isolated and stationed in old ruins like the temple he used to explore. Hale's wisdom had grown greatly through the years and the gym established a town near the base of the mountain, not too far off from the ruins where the gym was. It was named Spira City after the mountain itself. After a while a few of Hale's old students from Jubilife moved to Spira city to continue training with him and run the gym.

During this time Hale had met and caught a froslass in the ruins and trained it with his other pokemon. Hale then spent the next 22 years being a gym leader at Spira City in Sanjo. Everyday he spent most of his time at the gym, and other times he walked among the ruins and spent time playing with his pokemon. The city became a reputational place, boasting the strongest gym in Sanjo and being a place of meditation and peacefulness. Hale ran the gym and watched over the city he formed, being the decision maker for quarrels and keeping order.

At 59, Hale decided that he would one more time challenge the elite four and champion. But not the one in Sanjo, the one back in Sinnoh. He spent the next couple years doubling down on training as well as taking on challengers of the gym. After a while, with his much stronger and more experienced, old pokemon, he took a week's leave and headed off to the elite four in Sinnoh. Finally after years and years of training throughout his whole life; Hale beat the elite four, including the champion. He had done it. He felt that he accomplished the ultimate challenge in his life. With his pokemon, Mamoswine, Walrein, Weavile and Froslass, Hale had beaten the champion of sinnoh. He visited jubilife and Snowpoint, but knew it was time to return to a city and gym that needed him. He went back to spira city, where he spent the next several years being a gym leader, and eventually retired. He had many great experiences being a gym leader (to many for the sake of this short story) and at 64 moved to a small shack close to the ruins, where he lived out the rest of his life happily. The citizens of his town were family to him, and his pokemon - old but still fighting - stayed with him. During his retirement, Charles Hale toured the pokemon world, fighting gyms and meeting people in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos, Alola... taking breaks months at a time to stay in Spira. At 71, Hale stopped travelling and served as an interim and substitute gym leader when needed. He lived in Spira for the rest of his life and passed away at 78, after having many great adventures and experiences. Charles Hale had touched the lives of many people and influenced a lot of people too. Years later he was listed as one of the greatest trainers who ever lived. This was the short tale of the brilliant Ice type trainer and gym leader Charles Hale.


End file.
